Question: Ten distinct points are identified on the circumference of a circle. How many different convex quadrilaterals can be formed if each vertex must be one of these 10 points?
With the ten points on the circumference of a circle, any set of 4 of them will form a convex (indeed, cyclic) quadrilateral. So, with ten points, and we can choose any 4 of them to form a distinct quadrilateral, we get ${10 \choose 4} = \frac{10 \cdot 9 \cdot 8 \cdot 7}{4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2} = 10 \cdot 3 \cdot 7 = \boxed{210}$ quadrilaterals.